<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apples and Jam by ShyVioletCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079288">Apples and Jam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat'>ShyVioletCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, They have twins and it's not all that fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: I think Rowaelin should be blessed with Troublesome twins</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apples and Jam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rowan loved his children, he really did. They were the light of his life, the apple of his eye. But sometimes he just wished they would stop, be still, be quiet for a little while. His two year old twins were a force of nature. If one was settled the other wouldn’t be, then it would end in both of them causing chaos together as they played off each other. Aelin mused that this was her punishment for what hellions she and Aedion were as children. Rowan didn’t doubt her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Today was no exception. Elsie had decided that her bedroom wall was the perfect canvas for her crayon artwork, while Finn had unpacked all the kitchen drawers — Aelin catching him just before he got to the knives. Today wasn’t a play together day either, when they had been making towers it soon became a mean game of who could have the most blocks and Rowan had to physically separate them before they started a full out brawl in the living room. Even Fleetfoot had run for cover for most of the day, and she was usually the third comrade in their antics. So today there had been one parent per child just to make sure everyone was safe and happy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But when bathtime rolled around, everyone was friends again. And despite the amount of bath water on the floor the bedtime routine had gone smoothly, so much so Rowan was able to get most of it done by himself. Once they had settled into bed Rowan read them two stories and turned off the light, the room still illuminated by the night light in the corner. He prayed that tonight they’d both go to sleep without any trouble. It was a divine blessing that they both were decent sleepers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Easing the door closed, Rowan let out a heavy sigh of relief then he went in search of his wife. He found her sitting at the kitchen bench, scrolling through her phone and eating something he couldn't see. On his way into the kitchen he stopped to give her a kiss on the head before making his way towards the fridge to get himself a drink. Glancing over he saw her choice of snack, slices of apple that she was dipping into a jar of raspberry jam. Rowan didn’t know how she could handle all that sweetness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Apples and jam, huh?” Rowan said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmhmm, just felt like it,” Aelin replied, biting into an apple slice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan chuckled. “You aren’t pregnant, are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Apple and jam was all Aelin had lived on for months when she was pregnant with the twins. Seeing her eating it again was bringing back some memories.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course not,” Aelin scoffed. But then her brow furrowed and she was picking up her phone. “No. Nononono.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan had been about to take a sip from his bottle but it had frozen in place halfway to his mouth as he watched Aelin frantically tap at her screen. Then she stopped, putting her phone face down on the counter, rubbing her face with her hands. The entire house was silent as he waited for her to say something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m late,” she breathed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan blinked. “How late?” A few days would be nothing, even a week.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Two weeks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That wasn’t good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, well…” Rowan started but Aelin was already moving, practically running down the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He followed and found her rummaging through the bathroom cupboards. She pulled out a box, a box of pregnancy tests.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, get out,” she said to him, and Rowan just nodded and closed the bathroom door behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t long before Aelin came out, immediately going to him and straddling her knees either side of his hip as she settled in his lap from where he sat on the edge of the bed. She curled into him and Rowan held her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if it’s positive?” She asked, then her tone steadily grew more panicked. “A baby plus those two terrors. How are we supposed to do that? Oh gods, what if it’s twins again? Is that a thing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Rowan said as he ran a hand over her back. “I guess we ask your mum to move in for a few months.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin let out a dry laugh at that. “I… I kinda hope it is. Positive I mean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She peeked up at him, those stunning eyes shining. Before Rowan could say anything the alarm went off and Aelin went back into the bathroom. All Rowan could do was wait and when Aelin reappeared in the doorway her eyes were brimming with tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re pregnant,” Rowan breathed, feeling a gentle smile spreading over his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin nodded, her eyes closing making the tears run down her cheeks. “I’m pregnant, Ro.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He held his arms out to her and she resumed her position in his lap as she kissed him. “But I swear if you’ve knocked me up with twins again I may literally castrate you to prevent it from happening again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan laughed, still a little shocked, but so, so happy. “That sounds fair enough, even though I think there’s an operation for that. A lot less painful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin fixed him with a look. “You want to talk to me about pain right now? You realise what I’m going to do in 8 months, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had a point and Rowan nodded solemnly. “Castration is fine, dear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin just laughed and kissed him again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>